


When You Wish Upon A Star

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: I try Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [4]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: After day 3, Almost Crack, Day 4 Martin, Disney references for days, DisneyWorld, Eds a Disney nerd, I wanted fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Oswald gets dragged to Disney World.





	When You Wish Upon A Star

Oswald’s heart had always been his weakness which is why he waiting on a chrome bench in a weird roller coaster entrance guarding a weird assortment of souvenirs. What had started as a bright sunny day was quickly getting to him and making the cartoon rabbit shirt he’d been forced into cling to him uncomfortably.

Why exactly did he agree to do this again?

Then, Martin suddenly ran up to him with a big smile on his face. The mouse ear cap they had gotten earlier was lopsided on his head, and the brown curls that poked out were a mess. Edward followed him in a similar state.

Right. That’s why.

“Looks like you two had fun.”

Martin scribbled on his Disney brand notepad before shoving it at him. “It went fast and was full of twists and turns. There were stars everywhere and it was so pretty.”

“It certainly was thrilling. We’ll definitely need to ride it again.” Edward added. 

Martin snatched back his notepad and added “Will you come with us this time?” before showing it to Oswald again. Oswald had to bite back a frown. 

“Isn’t there something else we should be doing?” Oswald asked. Martin frowned and started writing something. 

“Oh yes! There’s a princess meet and greet in about twenty minutes.” Edward cut in before Martin could show it. “Come on. If we hurry, we can beat the crowds.” 

******^^*************

“Where are you if up is down and Down is up? Where clovers and spades come alive and hearts rule all?” 

“Ed.” 

“Why, it’s wonderland of course!” The woman dressed up as Belle chirped. “My good friend, Alice, told me all about it.” 

Edward smiled. “She engaged with a charm in her search for a switch; Restored her fate of pride with the touch of a stitch. Who is she?”

Belle’s face twisted in exaggerated concentration. “That’s Aurora, I presume?”

“Ed!” 

“Correct! Now, though my beauty is becoming i can hurt you just the same; i come in many colors; i am what i am by any other name?” 

“Ed, there’s other people!” 

Edward blinked and looked. Dozens of annoyed people were queued up behind him. Edward had the decency to look sheepish. 

“Sorry!” Edward squeaked our before shuffling over to where Oswald and Martin were waiting. 

Martin showed his notepad to Edward. 

Edward smiled. “Yes, Beauty and the Beast was my favorite movie as a kid. I saw myself like Belle back then with the love of knowledge and all.” 

Martin wrote something else before showing it again. 

“Monsters Inc? That’s a good choice. Hey, Oz, what about you? What’s your favorite Disney movie?” 

Oswald frowned, thinking back to when the three of them spent a weekend marathoning Disney movies “in preparation” for this trip. “I’d say...the dark one with the skeleton I guess.” 

Edward let out an amused huff. “Of course, it is.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Edward shook his head smiling. Oswald wanted to press further, but then, he felt Martin tug on his shirt. 

Oswald looked down. Martin gestures excitedly at a haunted looking mansion, so the three of them veered off towards it. 

***************

The three of them stepped out of the dark antique corridors into a brightly lit gift shop. Martin ran ahead of them, getting lost in the aisles of trinkets while Edward and Oswald adjusted to the bright, ghost free environment. 

The ride had been interesting to say the least. Oswald had to admit that the special effects had given the ride a mysterious yet enchanting quality. It certainly spellbound Martin, who spent the ride wide eyed as apparitions swirled across the room. Oswald just wished Edward hadn’t spent the ride explaining how everything worked. 

Oswald felt an elastic snap under his chin and something rest on his head. Oswald quickly ripped off. 

“See now you’re Oswald.” Edward said gesturing to the rabbit ears. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Come on!” Edward whined. 

“No!” 

“I’m buying them.” Edward said, moving towards the register. Martin joined him carrying a huge green plushie. 

“I’ll burn them when we get home.” Oswald pouted. 

“No, you won’t.” 

Oswald sighed as the other two laughed. 

******************

“Come on, I know you’ll love this!” Edward said. He lead them towards a growing crowd. 

Oswald frowned, curious. He made sure to keep a hand on Martin as they joined the crowd. “What’s going on?” 

“Hold on, it should be starting in...” 

Fireworks suddenly exploded in the air, setting the night sky alight. Fanciful music started pouring out from the speakers while spotlights cast Cinderella’s castle in shimmering colors. 

“Woah.” 

“Told you.” Edward smiled. He scooped up Martin and put him on his shoulders. Then, he put an arm around Oswald and pulled him closer. Both were too entranced to react. 

It reminded Oswald of a living fairytale like the ones his mother would tell him as a child. It filled him with a kind of giddy nostalgic feeling to see princesses swirled out of the castle entrance. He watch as princes offer their hand to the ladies. They proceeded to dance around to a light waltz until a puff of smoke brought about the evil witch, Maleficent.

The heroes came out and fought her, struggling to combat her magic. Just when it looked like the heroes would fail, an actor upfront called upon the power of the crowd’s sense of wonder and happiness to defeat her. 

Oswald looked up at Edward and Martin smiling. He didn’t know about everyone else, but he sure was happy. 


End file.
